


Mucho Ruido Pocas Voces

by Zit



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Much Ado About Nothing - Shakespeare
Genre: BAMF Tony Stark, Civil War Fix-It, Happy Ending, Hurt Tony Stark, Luis tell a story, Much Ado About Nothing, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Steve Rogers Feels, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Wade Wilson Loves Peter Parker, or something like that
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28335792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zit/pseuds/Zit
Summary: Mucho Ruido Pocas Nueces pero versión MarvelPero si no la han leído Peter y Wade se detestan, Steve y Tony creen que es buena idea emparejarlos mientras esperan por su boda. . . una boda que siempre recordaran. . .No se preocupen es una comedia.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark





	1. Acto I Escena I

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Much Ado About Boxes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28358127) by [Zit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zit/pseuds/Zit)



> Holi, aqui nuevamente les traigo un nuevo proyecto ya se perdón por no actualizar en los otros pero prometo hacerlo miau como sea este se me vino una noche donde mi mente comenzó a mesclar con Mucho Ruido y Pocas Nueces con marvel después de un maratón de fics de Peter y Wade, y claro mi obsesión por la producción de la obra del 2011 de David Tennat y Catherine Tate . . .cosa que seguramente ya sabían si han leído otros de mis trabajos.
> 
> Espero les guste.
> 
> Pd: En este trabajo me esta ayudando una amiga Isa54 (por q yo no vi Civil War . . . y me rehusó a verla perdón)jajaj pueden checarla aquí tiene unos fics cools . . .aun q no están terminados como sea no pude agregarla por problemas técnicos q solucionaremos pronto.

Friday había avisado a los habitantes de la torre la llegada de Steve y su equipo después de haber regresado de su misión en alguna parte de Siberia, pues se le habían dado indicaciones de alertar de su llegada para poder recibirlos en la entrada de lo que era el hogar de los Avengers.

Peter se encontraba esa tarde en la torre trabajando en algunas mejoras para su traje cuando el anuncio sonó provocando que maldijera su mala suerte en voz alta, llamando la atención del Dr. Banner quien también se encontraba en los laboratorios.

"¿Qué ocurre, Peter tienes algún problema con los prototipos?"

"¡Oh! No, no para nada todo está bien" respondió el joven castaño "es solo que. . . No nada, estoy bien"

"¿Estás seguro?"

Antes de que el chico pudiera contestar Tony intervino "Por supuesto que esta bien solo que Peter esperaba no estar presente cuando llegara Steve" terminó con tono burlón.

"No entiendo, pensé que se llevaban bien," dijo confundido el científico "¿Acaso tienes algún problema con ellos?" le pregunto al menor.

"No, con ellos no. El problema es que para esta misión han tenido que llamar al Mercenario con una Boca, y a él realmente no lo soporto" terminó confesando el joven.

"¿El Mercenario con una Boca?" El que el científico se encontrara confundido por el sobre nombre era algo razonable pues en un acuerdo silencioso anónimo se había acordado qué Bruce Banner no debía asistir a ninguna misión, a menos que el futuro del mundo dependiera de su participación y si se llegaba a dar el caso mantenerlo a 400 metros de distancia del susodicho pues nadie quería presenciar como el mercenario podría sacar lo peor de Hulk.

"Se refiere a Wade Willson aka Deadpool" 

"¡Oh! Ya entiendo" incluso aunque no lo conociera, el mercenario tenía una reputación bastante conocida y era bien sabido que podría desquiciar hasta a un santo.

"¡Oh! Mi querido amigo y lo que te falta por ver, estos dos no pueden ni verse sin comenzar a insultarse es todo un espectáculo a veces incluso preparo palomitas" dijo el ingeniero antes de salir del taller para dirigirse a los elevadores, mientras que los otros dos en acuerdo silencioso se levantaron para seguirlo.

El equipo salía del ascensor con los ahora nuevos invitados Bucky y Zemo, el primero por ser amigo de el Capitán además de estar liberado del control de Hydra y el segundo por órdenes de Fury, quien al parecer tenía que organizar una tonelada de papeleo antes de que se le pudiera enviar al criminal a una de las instalaciones de retención de SHIELD.

"¡Tony!" Exclamó sorprendido el rubio al verlo "pensé que estarías ocupado en alguna reunión"

"Y no esta equivocado Capitán," intervino Pepper, que parecía que había salido de la nada, "de hecho Tony tenía 4 reuniones hoy más revicion de papel pero me ha pedido que cancele todo tan solo para poder estar presente cuando usted llegara, pero me he vista a aceptar pues me ha prometido obedecerme por un mes, ¿pueden imaginárselo? Podré hacer que mi jefe haga su trabajo sin rechistar" termino de decir la pelirroja ganándose un ceño fruncido de su jefe por haberlo delatado.

"Anthony Edward Stark conocido por evadir el trabajo de oficina tomando tantas molestias por recibir a Steve, oh eso no me lo trago" dijo Sam.

“¿Molestia? Molestia es lo que viene cada vez que este se va de misión.” dijo Tony mientras señalaba a Steve “ahora las incomodidades de la oficina son pasajeras y cuando acaban lo único que queda es bienestar” termino mientra miraba a Peper, alguna forma de amenaza de su parte seguramente anunciándole que cuando pasara el mes sería un infierno tratar de sacarlo de su taller, nada nuevo en su vida o trabajo.

Todos reían con el cinismo del ingeniero cuando Wade interrumpió “veo que no solo estamos los vengadores sino que también se encuentra entre nosotros el protegido de Ironman el genio en pañales” tratando de hacer burla del chico y que todos continuarán riendo pero para cuando terminó todos se habían movido a la cocina a excepción de Zemo el cual Steve había escoltado a alguna de las habitaciones libres que serviría como su prisión temporalmente, y Peter.

“Me pregunto por que seguirás hablando, ni tus cajas te hacen caso” dijo el castaño con algo de veneno en su voz.

“¡Ah! ¿Acaso ya tienes la suficiente edad para dirigirte así a tus mayores mocoso?”

“Podrás ser mayor en años, te lo concedo pero en madurez me parece que hasta un niño de diez te supera por mucho”

“¡Oh! Cariño sin tan solo no tuvieras esa lengua tan bífida te hubiera hecho mi babyboy en un santiamén”

“Y por eso doy gracias a Dios, preferiría escuchar un perro ladrar a un cuervo que a ti llamarme babyboy”

“Hieres mi corazón niño, que lo halló tan duro que debo confesar que al final del día no ama a nadie”

“¡Oh! Dios ha salvado a todos con los que coqueteas de tu compañía”

“Y es por eso que aún no has conseguido pareja, pobre del que caiga en tus garras los pobres arañazos que se llevará al menor error”

“Ni esos arañazos podrían arruinar más tu cara” dijo el arácnido arrepintiéndose de sus palabras en cuanto salieron de su boca pues sabía cuánto acomplejaba al mercenario su piel.

“Bueno pequeño loro como el mayor entre los dos creo saber cuando uno tiene que terminar, mejor ve a la cocina que me pareció escuchar a Stark preguntar por ti” dijo Deadpool tratando de ocultar la tensión que le había provocado el comentario anterior con un tono relajado.

Peter sin decir nada decidió que lo mejor era retirarse a la cocina. Una vez que el chico se esfumó de su vista se reclinó contra una de las paredes para tratar de calmar a Blanca y Amarilla que se habían dividido entre matar al chico por sus palabras y criticar su aspecto actual, cuando llegó el Capitán algo preocupado.

“Wade, no has visto por aquí una cajita roja o si alguien levantó algo así del suelo”

“No” contestó el susodicho mirando de manera sospechosa al recién llegado pero antes de que pudiera continuar Friday lo interrumpió.

“Me parece que lo que busca se encuentra aquí” sonó la voz de la IA al tiempo que se abrían las puertas del ascensor donde se pudo observar una cajita en el rincón.

“¡Oh! gracias al cielo por un momento pensé que Tony pudo haberla visto”

“¿Por qué tan preocupado de que Stark lo hubiera visto? No me diga que es lo que creo que es lo que contiene esa caja” Wade no tuvo que esperar que el rubio le contestara pues su expresión lo decía todo “¡Acaso piensa convertirse en su esposo!”

“No puedo mentirte si lo he pensado y hoy estoy más comprometido con esa idea que nunca, él es tan atrayente y deslumbrante que quiero pasar el resto de mis días con él”

“Stark es demasiado bajo para un elogio alto, demasiado moreno para un claro elogio y muy pequeño para un gran elogio. Solo puedo decir de él con la poca cordura que aun me queda que si fuera otro de el que es, seria feo, y no siendo como es, no me gusta” termino el mercenario que más bien parecía estar hablando con las voces de su cabeza que con su acompañante.

“Pues para mi, él es una joya invaluable que el mundo es incapaz de comprar”

“Pues le diré Capitán que para mi, el mundo tiene suficiente para comprarla con todo y caja para guardarla y perder la llave.” trato de bromear Wade mientras se ganaba un ceño fruncido del rubio pero sin importarle esto continuó “Pero ya sabe lo que dicen todos los buenos hombre ya están tomados.” trato de arreglar “Aunque insisto que hay mejores traseros para pasar la eternidad, mire el de ese chico arácnido sin tan solo no fuera tan huraño tendría a todos a sus pies.” termino el del traje de cuero rojo y negro justo cuando llegaba Bucky.

“¿Qué tanto hacen que se tardan en venir a la cocina? Si no se apuran no quedará nada” dijo el recién llegado.

“¡Acaso usted sabía sobre el anillo que compró el Capitán!” exclamó Wade sin ningún decoro como era su costumbre.

“¿Anillo?” pregunto confundido el castaño.

“Sí de compromiso, aquí el Capitán piensa en convertirse en esposo” afirmó mientras señalaba al rubio que por su expresión era obvio que se arrepentía de contarle al Mercenario con una Boca.

Bucky comenzó a reír “bien por ti punk, ya era hora que por lo que me contaste que llevaban saliendo, te habías tomado tu tiempo.”

“¡Oh no! Bueno creo saber cuando uno es un mal tercio” dijo Wade fingiendo un tono dramático levantando las manos y dirigiéndose para donde estaba la cocina “a la voz de la razón nunca le hacen caso hasta que es muy tarde”

“Y, ¿cuándo te decidiste?”

“Pues ya llevaba algunos meses pero cuando todo esto comenzó decidí posponerlo, mis pensamientos estaban solo enfocados a sacarte y estrategias, pero ahora que todo ha terminado creo que es una buena decisión una forma de iniciar una nueva etapa”

“Mmmm lo pensaste apenas en Alemania, ¿verdad?” Steve se quedó callado por lo que Bucky continuo “Vamos punk te conozco desde hace tiempo no has cambiado en nada además esa escapada que te diste no fue nada discreta, y no por que fue una idea apresurada le quita lo romántico” cuando termino comenzó a reír por la cara que su amigo tenía lo que provocó que este también comenzara a reír.

Ya más calmados Steve comenzó “Solo no quería que pareciera algo que se me ocurrió a la carrera, que tuviera más profundidad, solo que quiero que sea sorpresa pero no se cual sea un buen momento para ello”

“Podría ser esta noche”

“¿No sería un poco apresurado? Apenas acabamos de regresar.”

“Pues Stark estaba hablando de hacer una fiesta por nuestro regreso esta noche, invitara a mucha gente que conocen al parecer”

“Sí podría ser buena idea sería similar a cuando Tony preguntó formalmente por nuestro noviazgo” río el rubio recordando aquella vez “dijo que era necesario la formalidad por respeto a mis años”


	2. Escena II

Natasha regresaba de la cocina de la misma manera silenciosa con la que se había retirado, sin que su ausencia fuera notada excepto por Clint, claro.

“¡Hey! regresaste muy pronto” le dijo su compañero mientras mantenía su vista en Tony y Scott que parecían discutir por algo dicho por el recién integrado al equipo de Steve.

“La entrada estaba abarrotada, demasiado ruido” dijo simplemente la pelirroja.

“¿Qué tan ruidoso?”

“Usa tus mejores ropas Clint, es más llama a Laura”

El rubio sonrió conocedor, tal vez no supiera lo que ocurriría pero sabía por experiencia propia el hacer caso de lo que la espía le dijera.


	3. Escena III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zemo POV

El cuarto era bastante completo pero también sobrio, obviamente uno de los cuartos que seguramente Stark construyó en caso de tener invitados o que más personas se unieran a sus Vengadores. El baño parecía pertenecer a un hotel con el pequeño kit de jabones y cremas, dos juegos de toallas e incluso una secadora de cabello aunque lo que no parecía encajar con aquella visión era el cesto de ropa sucia pero hacía juego con la ropa que había encontrado en el armario que delataba ser una habitación en espera para ser ocupada.

Escapar de la torre sería imposible pues sabía que esta era controlada por Friday la AI de Stark la cual sería capaz de frenar cualquier plan de escapatoria incluso antes de comenzarlo a llevar a cabo, eso claro sin sumarle el hecho de que no conocía a detalle la estructura del lugar por lo que no sabría si existiera alguna otra entrada menos llamativa que por la que había llegado; por estas razones se había resignado a ser entregado a SHIELD y pasar un muy buen rato encerrado en una prisión que no sería tan cómoda como en la que ahora se encontraba.

La gente solía juzgarlo por ser un hombre franco hasta llegar a lo cínico pues no escondía su tristeza cuando esta lo embargaba, comía cuando tenía hambre sin esperar a nadie y no permitia que nadie le interrumpiera, dormía cuando se le apetecía y reía sin importar que tan seria fuera la situación; su carácter era algo difícil lo reconocía él mismo pero no estaba dispuesto a cambiarlo, no le veía caso en cambiar su forma de ser para caer bien a personas que no le interesaban, vamos que prefería ser hierba mala del zarzal que una rosa de su invernadero. Su libertad podría haber sido arrebatada y encontrarse en una jaula de oro por el momento pero su carácter aún le pertenecía, y este dictaba continuar con su plan.


End file.
